magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Rebellion
Pretty Rebellion Japanese Title: プリティーリベリオン 'First Movie: Pretty Rebellion -Dolphin-' Airdate: August 11, 2006 Sisters， a love sea， and beautiful Biwa that slipped out the assassination organization ”Vogue” of the dark were assassins of Sgoude. Assassins who show up in front of sisters run after as betrayer. In the love sea， 1000 Haya of 12 years old that exists in that is best friends etc.To knock down the love sea， 1000 Haya to have a grudge against the betrayal of me because the organization is betrayed enters into a duel. Girls wear the leotard that is called Animatectar to the body of 12 years old not to finish still growing up， fight， and are damage each other. The mind gets wet because of tears of sadness and disgrace. On the other hand， the wicked woman and Urococa attack the elder sister and Biwa of 18 years old. Younger sister..pinch..puzzle..fall into crisis..organization..bring back.And， captured sisters will receive the punishment of the betrayal. Two people made Boroboro by Urococa can able to obtain freedom， clear up the misunderstanding of 1000 Haya， and live in the peaceful world without the fight? 'Second Movie: Pretty Rebellion -Panther-' Airdate: August 25, 2006 The love sea cleared up the misunderstanding of chihaya， regained friendship again， and fought against the vogue. However， it is convinced that the elder sister was defeated to Rinca and loses the desire to fight. However， elder sister’s Biwa was alive... wicked woman’s Rinca... Biwa of the elder sister who fainted in agony ..cruelty.. ..catching.. Then， the injection with the brainwash was given that much though it was still good. To knock down elder sister’s love sea and chihaya of the best friend， the purpose: And， chihaya is first aimed at by Rinca and Miwa. chihaya to which it goes down to defeat and the hideout is restrained is beaten up by Rinca. To help by chihaya ... screaming...， the love sea fights against a true elder sister and Miwa. However， to shut one’s teeth and to solve the elder sister’s brainwash， the love sea fights while the elder sister is done and it is strong in several steps and done the love sea. The drama develops rapidly at the end of sisters’ battles. Really， is it wicked woman Rinca or young Senshi， etc. that win? Cutie Rebellion Airdate: March 23, 2012 'Plot' Two junior high school students， Mai(means dancing) and Ayumi(means stepping) are beefed-up contenders of the Olympic Games. But their parents are killed by the Bogue， and they’re taken away. Then， the Bogue forcibly inject animal’s genes into them in order to make them super humans. Each of their flesh is remodeled， such as swan’s genes are injected into Mai， and wildcat’s genes are injected into Ayumi. Mai has been caught first by the Bogue. But actually she has played like being brainwashed， and has gathered the enemy’s information. Then， Mai has closely contacted with her aunt Reiko(means a beauteous girl) who’s an investigator， and Mai has waited for an opportunity to escape. And now， Mai rescues Ayumi who’s about to be brainwashed， and succeeds in escaping from the Bogue’s facilities. The two heroines in the same boat respectively attach the Animatector-Swan and the Animatector-Lynx. And they decide to fight against the Bogue with Reiko. But while Mai and Ayumi aren’t home， Reiko is attacked by the Bogue’s female cadre named Snake. Mai and Ayumi sense the aunt’s crisis， and attach the Animatector respectively and rush to save Reiko. But strong foes appear in front of them one after another. But somehow， the Swan and the Lynx beat the foes， and reach to where Reiko is being captured. But Snake stubs Reiko with a poison needle， and press them to return to the Bogue if they want to rescue the aunt. They reject the demand of Snake and choose to fight against Bogue to rescue Reiko， however... Well， is it possible for the Swan and the Lynx to defeat the Bogue and rescue Reiko? Now begins the desperate struggle of the two young heroines!! Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action